


Redjack

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: redjacks, the twilight gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Shaxx is recruiting. Gap survivors are on his radar.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/146357515038/destiny-redjack">Find it on Tumblr here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Redjack

“Guardian.”

His words froze her, among all the possible Guardians. The two who appeared to be speaking with him, the three clustered on the other side of the hallway, the pair walking towards the Vanguard and the fireteam walking away. She was one small Hunter in the hall, but no other heads turned. Shaxx had that way, she would learn, of speaking only to whom he wished to hear him, in a crowd of many.

She looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, and when it became clear it was not a passing hail she crept shyly over.

Shaxx was taller than Lini had been, and if Lini had been an onyx monolith Shaxx was a granite boulder. Eyahn was barely up to his chestplate, her chin level with his crossed arms. She tried to stand a bit taller but light anxiety sent a shiver down the back of her skull and her spine.

“Back from another fight? Where today?” He still had the gruff but soothing voice she faintly remembered. It had been some years since she had properly talked to the Titan, not since the raw months after the Gap. But the day she had met him was not one she would easily forget.

“Venus.” She allowed, wondered if she was supposed to say more, but he had not asked-

“Do you know the planet well?”

She was unsure where the quiz was leading, and nerves were beginning to rise in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but it felt dry, so she closed it again and ran her teeth over her lips a couple times, trying to get back the words she just lost.

Shaxx shuffled position, slouched and leaned back a bit, tilting his head down. “I’m only wondering if you can lend me a hand.” He said, tone much softer than before.

He picked a tablet up off the desk beside him- a new desk, at that. One that had not been in the hallway last week. There were new boxes behind him as well, and what looked to be a rolled up carpet.

“Here.” And he held the tablet out to show her, a symbol on red on it’s screen. “I’ve had an idea, since that battle.”

The battle that needed no name, in Eyahn’s mind at least. Her eyes went cold. Shaxx saw, set the tablet back down, and carried on. “We were not prepared, and we need to be, should another attack come. We need Guardians in more dangerous combat against smarter, more dangerous enemies, in order to prepare them. Yet we cannot send those who are unprepared at the Vex and the Fallen. So, in a controlled environment of course, I am proposing that we fight each other.”

Eyahn’s lips parted in surprise. Her hands rose to her collar, arms defensively in front of her chest. One foot slid back into a more balanced position.

Shaxx let out a hearty laugh. “No, little Hunter, not between you and I, unless you truly wish such a fight.” She hastily shook her head no, and he chuckled again. “No, I am proposing a competition open to all, an arena. The Vanguard have considered it and are passing the plan by the Speaker. We’ve all but gotten the green light, so now I’m looking for a team.”

She processed, blinked a few times, and tried to see where she fit into the puzzle. “And me?”

“I need experienced Guardians to scout for me. Find places with low enemy resistance in somewhat secluded places for us to hold scrimmages. Any ideas Hunter?”

“Maat Mons.” She said immediately. “There are caves and empty Vex structure.”

He nodded, impressed and appreciative. He nodded at the other two Guardians over his shoulder and ordered, “Get your gear. We have a lead on Venus.”

His hand, larger than her face, opened before her and summoned a Ghost. The steely thing circled its anterior parts, chirping at Star. Information was traded, and the small machines retreated.

“Be our guide little Hunter?” Shaxx offered his hand. She took it, and the grip was gentle.

One of Shaxx’s other Guardians stepped forward and offered her a strip of cloth.

“Or symbol.” She said. “It’s not mandatory but we all like to show off our allegiances, don’t we?”

Eyahn took it, a red ribbon with an insignia, two swords crossed over a diamond. The other Hunter and Titan had them tied to their belts. She looped it through the lower eyelet of a buckle on her own, tied it off three times.

“It’s darkside.” She said, new confidence in her voice. “Fallen will be few. I’ll meet you there.”


End file.
